<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owltober 10th: Favorite Ship by Maxrimus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932504">Owltober 10th: Favorite Ship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus'>Maxrimus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity spend time at the Owl House.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owltober 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owltober 10th: Favorite Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I mean. Come on. Ya'll have seen my other fics. You know I had to write some Lumity fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity walked up to the Owl House, nervous as ever. Yes Luz and her had been dating for a couple months but she still got butterflies in her stomach any time she thought about her girlfriend. Just thinking about the fact that Luz IS her girlfriend makes her face flush ever so slightly. She walked up to the door, shared a terse nod with Hooty, and walked inside. </p><p>A flash of purple and Amity was pulled into a hug by her lightning bolt of a girlfriend. She laughed, eeking out a greeting as Luz pecked a quick kiss on her cheek. “Hey there dork, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’d missed me.”</p><p>Luz pulls back, sticking her tongue out at Amity, before grabbing her hand and pulling her further into the house. As they started up the stairs to Luz’s room they heard Eda’s voice ring out from the kitchen. “DOOR OPEN.” The girls both blushed slightly at the rule, but they didn’t mind. They were only planning on having an Azura book club anyway.</p><p>They reached Luz’s room, which finally had actual furniture in it, and excitedly went over to the pile of bean bags in the corner. They had a quick silent exchange before Amity plopped down first, Luz settling in next to her, head on Amity’s shoulder. Luz looked up at Amity expectantly. “So? Did you find it?”</p><p>With a flourish Amity produced the item in question; Azura 6, fresh off the presses from the human realm… Or wherever the Isles got these books, Amity had never checked. Luz let out a squeal of excitement. Amity smiled at her, opening the book to the first page. They would normally do voices but this read was special. This was a new Azura book! They were of course going to read it together, but quietly this time.</p><p>Amity was every so slightly faster than Luz when it came to reading, so there were a few times she had to suppress gasps as she just reached a twist before Luz. The book was incredible, of course, but as time went on the girls started just leaning more into each other. The warm envelope of the bean bags and the cool air of late summer wafting in through the window made both of them grow drowsy as the afternoon wore on. </p><p>Eventually they both decided enough was enough. They’d keep reading later, now was time for cuddling. Putting the book aside, Amity wrapped her arms around Luz, resting her head on Luz’s. Luz buried her face in the crook of Amity’s neck, holding her back just as tightly. The two loved doing things together, but they were both so starved of affection most of their lives that their favorite thing was just to be together, close to one another.</p><p>Amity loosely played with Luz’s hair, waiting for the Latina to fall asleep. When she finally did, Amity planted a small kiss on the top of Luz’s head, before finally falling asleep herself.</p><p>They were both abruptly awakened a number of hours later when the loud call of “DINNER’S READY” rang through the whole house. Even without magic Eda had a voice powerful enough to rock this house to its foundation. The two girls disentangled themselves, Luz sheepishly wiping the drool from her face and flattening her hair. Amity smiled at her, planting a quick kiss on the side of her face that wasn’t just covered in drool. Luz giggled, and their hands found each other as they made their way downstairs.</p><p>Dinner was always an affair in the Owl House. Between trying to convince Luz to eat whatever new concoction Eda had cooked up, trying to keep King from standing on the table, and trying to make sure Eda and Lilith’s bickering didn’t bring the whole house down; it was much more chaotic than any dinner Amity had ever had at the manor. And she loved it. There was never a dull moment, and Amity always had a blast. It had been rough at first, especially with the tension between Amity and Lilith. But she had grown used to the house, and had learned to just laugh along with all the chaos. Her times at the Owl House were some of her favorite moments of the week, and it wasn’t just because of Luz. The people here felt more like her family to her than her parents ever had, and she liked it here.</p><p>After dinner Amity had to go back to the manor, and Luz offered to walk her home. They took it slow, as Amity didn’t have to be home at an exact time, and they just spent the time enjoying the warm afternoon. It wasn’t too hot, as summer was coming to an end, and the leaves were just starting to change. They held hands the whole way, and Amity once again finds it hard to believe she got so lucky. To be here, with this wonderful girl, at the cusp of the best time of year, absolutely smitten. </p><p>They chatted idly on the walk, and eventually found their way to the manor. Stopping before the manor came into view proper, the girls embraced. They knew they’d see each other again soon, but every moment apart was a moment they both hated. They shared a kiss, soft and full of all the things they felt for each other. They broke, and at the same time said each other’s favorite words.</p><p>“I love you”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!</p><p>I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/<br/>From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>